


Say My Name

by whitewolfandthefox



Series: Geralt x Reader One Shots [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, But with a happy ending, F/M, Soft Geralt, Whole lot of Angst, lil bit of cuddlin', we get some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfandthefox/pseuds/whitewolfandthefox
Summary: Something goes wrong while on a hunt and you are forced to defend yourself against Geralt. How will he feel when he wakes up to see what he’s done? Geralt x fem!readerPrompts:Dialogue 19: “I thought l lost you”Scenario 8: Person A is mind controlled and forced to fight Person B. Person B refusing to fight them and getting injured. Person A coming to and seeing what they’ve done.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Geralt x Reader One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Say My Name

It was supposed to be a simple hunt. Get in, kill the monster, get out, no one was supposed to get hurt. What you weren’t counting on was the cursed objects that it had been collecting. The actual hunt went off without a hitch. Geralt had begun trusting you on hunts, supplementing your basic knowledge with his own as you journeyed together. You had distracted the monster, holding your own while Geralt landed the killing blow.

Wiping your blade before resheathing it, you watched as Geralt examined the room, poking through various items that lined the shelves. Rolling your eyes in exasperation, you turned your attention to yourself, tugging at your armour to put it back in order from where it had shifted when you were thrown against the wall. You rolled your shoulders in an attempt to release the tension that had gathered in them from the fight and the weight of the leather you wore.

Your attention was drawn back to your partner at the sound of coughing. As he had opened a small box, a cloud of dust rose from it and set him coughing, staggering away from the item as he waved his hand in front of his face to clear the air. The corners of your lips twitched up as you watched him, half in amusement, half in exasperation. “See Geralt, this is why we don’t go touching things in the evil monster’s lair. We get evil monster dust in our faces.”

As he bent at the waist continuing to cough, a frown came over your face. Pushing yourself off of the wall where you were leaning, you approached. “Are you okay, love? Why don’t you go outside and see if the fresh air helps, it's so musty in here.”

Frowning at the room, you almost missed the sudden movement behind you, spinning to the side just in time to miss the swing Geralt took at you, almost tripping over your feet as you scrambled to put some distance between the two of you.

“Geralt?” You tried, concerned at the blank look on his face. He didn’t respond, continuing to stalk towards as you backed towards the wall, glancing at the door behind him. “Love? Please, talk to me. What’s happened? Are you okay?”

Again receiving no response, you feinted to the left before darting to the right as the man in front of you fell for your movements, ducking underneath the arm that came out to grab you as you made your way towards the door. You burst through the opening, flinging the door shut behind you in an attempt to slow Geralt down, sprinting for the trees in an attempt to find cover. You heard the door shatter against the wall behind you, lumbering footsteps quickly catching up to you.

You dropped to the ground, rolling out of the way of the blade that hissed through the air above you. Had you still been standing, the sword would have gone straight through your ribs. You regained your feet, unsheathing your own sword as you backed away, locking eyes with the man in front of you.

Geralt’s posture was tense, coiled like a spring, ready to pounce in any direction. His face was blank, but his eyes. His eyes were an eerie dark green, the colour stark against the whites of his eyes, pupils constricted to pinpricks. There was no recognition in his expression, a blank slate that frightened you, sent terror through you to your core. _There must have been a curse in that box. He’s not himself._

As he approached you, sword held loose in his hand, you continued backing away. You couldn’t fight him, you could hold your own but you were sure he’d eventually overcome you, but you didn’t want to hurt him either. Suddenly, he rushed forward, sword raised over his head as he came towards you. You leapt to the side, the sound of steel on steel ringing through the clearing as you knocked his blade aside, turning to keep the man in front of you as he swung again, the blow coming from the side this time.

  
You stepped into his space, shortening the swing as you caught his blade on yours, frozen as you searched his face for any sign that the man you loved was in there. “Geralt, love, please come back to me. This isn’t you! You need to fight the spell!”

With a growl, he pulled his sword back only to thrust at your chest, your sword circling to come from above, forcing his blow down and to the side as it missed you. You allowed your body to follow your sword, pivoting on your heel as Geralt’s momentum brought him past you, slamming a kick into his side as he did, forcing him to stumble and lose his momentum as you finished turning, dashing towards the forest.

Reaching the treeline, you sheathed your sword and jumped, grabbing a branch as high as you could, anchoring your foot on a lower branch as you scrambled higher. You felt a hand on your ankle, looking down, you could see Geralt reaching for you, sword left hanging by his side. Tensing, you lifted your other foot from the branch, arms shaking as they held your weight, before bringing your foot down on Geralt’s face, feeling a crack as his nose broke under your blow. With a howl he released you, letting you scramble higher into the tree, safely out of reaching distance. 

As he looked up, you could see the blood running down your lover’s chin, staining his teeth red as an animalistic sneer came over his face. His lips pulled back as a low growl rumbled out of his chest. He stalked back and forth beneath the tree, staring at you the whole time. You crooned at him, hoping the distance would allow you to talk to him, to hopefully break whatever spell he was caught in. 

“Geralt, baby, come back to me.” He growled at your voice, scowl deepening as he continued pacing. “It’s me, darling, you need to fight this. Come back to me, I love you.”

Your last sentence drew a roar from his chest, the man leaping as high as he could, hands brushing at your ankles. You squeaked and lost your balance as you tried to avoid him, falling from the branch with your motion. You gasped as you hit a branch on your way down, frantically twisting as you grabbed at whatever you could reach, fingernails and skin ripping against the harsh bark of the tree. You hit the ground and rolled, Geralt’s sword biting into the dirt where your head had been.

Coming to your feet, you blinked frantically, blood coming from a cut on your head running into your eyes and obscuring your vision as bruises bloomed across your back. Relying on your senses alone, you ducked as you heard the whistling of a sword, felt the wind as the blade passed above your folded body. Drawing your sword, you met the next blow, shock travelling from your hands all the way up into your shoulders. You almost missed as Geralt struck again, managing to divert his blade to the side, the edge slicing into your left arm as it passed. Warm blood ran down your hand, making your fingers slip where they held the hilt of your sword.

Releasing your grip with your left hand, you desperately tried to keep up with the fast pace of the blows coming from the Witcher, arms starting to shake as you tried to keep the man you loved from killing you. You were too breathless to talk, hoping only to survive this encounter long enough that the spell would wear off. 

Too late, you realized Geralt had backed you to the treeline. Turning desperately, you cried out as you tripped over a root, stumbling to catch yourself as you teetered, ankle turning over as you stepped, pain flaring as your leg threatened to give. This distraction cost you, Geralt getting in close as he struck at you, the blow causing you to lose your grip on your sword as it went flying. You limped backwards, ducking as you tried to avoid his blows, receiving a cut on your thigh as a reward. 

You tried one last time. “Geralt, _please_ , listen to me. This isn’t you, I am not your enemy! You _need_ to come back to, Geralt, just listen to my voice!”

Hope flared in your chest as he faltered, frustration appearing on his face as gold glinted in his eyes. You hesitantly took a step towards him. “Geralt?” you queried tentatively.

His face morphed back into an expression of rage, the light dying in his eyes as your own hope died in your chest. A snarl forced its way from between his lips as he drew his sword back and thrust, a gasp pulled from your lips at the feeling of the cold blade slithering into your skin, the feeling of the leather pulling away from your skin as the sword emerged from your back. 

A pained howl tore itself from your lips as you stepped backwards, feeling the sword pulling itself from your body as warm blood began pouring down your side. The exhaustion and shock overwhelmed you, the world going blurry as you collapsed to your knees. The last thing you remember was gold flooding Geralt’s eyes as you heard him call your name before the world went dark.

**~*~*~*~**

“Please no, not her, if there is anyone out there, I beg of you, take me instead, just let her live. Y/N, please wake up. I can’t- _please_ \- take me instead, _she doesn’t deserve this_ , please just let her live.” 

The man who held you was shaking as he ranted at the air, desperate that you might live. Trembling, you brought your hand up to cover the one that was pressed against your side, feeling your body pressed against an unyielding wall of muscle. As he felt your hand against his, Geralt went stiff, slowly drawing back from where he had pressed his face into your hair so that he could look at you. Your eyes slowly fluttered open, scrunching when your movement brought a wave of pain over you.

You opened your eyes to see Geralt staring down at you with his golden, **_golden_ **, eyes staring back at you, a heartbroken expression on his face. Relief swept through your body, the spell was gone. He leaned down to rest his forehead against yours, the arm supporting you against his chest tightening as he let himself break, tears falling against your skin as he wept.

“ **I thought I lost you** ,” he whispered brokenly, “You were so pale and weren’t moving, I thought I had killed you.”

“Hey now,” you tried weakly. “I think I did a fairly good job at holding out, you just cheated because you’re tall.”

A wet laugh broke from his lips, closely followed by a sob. “I am so sorry, Y/N. I’ll drop you at a healer and be on-”

“Ah,” you pressed a finger against his lips, your strength coming back slowly. He looked at you in confusion, disbelief on his face. “None of that, love, we’re not getting started on this ‘I’m a monster, how can you live with me after what I’ve done’ bullshit. It could have been either of us, and you wouldn’t let me talk this way if I had been the one cursed, so you don’t get to.”

You struggled to sit up, hissing as your movements pulled on your wound. Geralt helped you sit up, arranging you so that you were draped over his lap as he focused on bandaging your wounds, refusing to look you in the face. Holding the bandage for him with one hand, you reached up to gently touch his face with the other, pulling his chin up to look at you as his movements stilled. You smiled softly before leaning forward slightly to brush a kiss against his lips.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Dubiously, he stared at you. “You cut out the self-pitying crap and I will stay in bed for one week and be careful for the next two. But only if you stay with me and don’t spend the next year beating yourself up for something that was totally out of your control.

As he opened his mouth to protest you clamped your hand over it, effectively cutting off his words. “If you don’t agree to my deal I swear to Melitele I will be out of bed the day after you leave and will chase you down unless it kills me. And if it does I’ll tell Jaskier what happened and send him after you. And then I’ll come after you and haunt your ass so you’re really sorry.”

As you finished your rant, you flicked your finger against Geralt’s nose, causing him to startle and glare at you, slowly dissolving into laughter at your attempt to look intimidating. Finally calming, he continued working on your bandages, chuckling as you squirmed against him, hissing whenever you would agitate your injuries.

“Two weeks?” his low voice asked softly, not looking at you as his hands worked. You stilled, staring up at him suspiciously. Slowly, you nodded.

“One and a half. And I’ll take it easy.” Smiling, he looked up at you, mirth present in his golden eyes as he stared down at you. “You asshole! I should have started with four days! You know I hate staying still!”

He chuckled as he brought his other hand up to press you against his chest. Nosing at your hair, he inhaled your scent as his body relaxed, the adrenaline of the fight slowly leaving the both of you. You nestled into him, enjoying the warmth from his body. Gently, Geralt gathered you into his arms, standing and making his way to where the two of you had left your horses.

“I love you,” he murmured, arms tightening around you briefly. “And I am sorry.”

“I know,” you looked up at him, freeing one of your hands to reach up and cup his jaw. He hummed at your actions, leaning into your touch like a cat. “And I forgive you, there was never any question about it.”

He rubbed his jaw against your palm, eyes closed as he paused next to Roach. Carefully, he set you in the saddle before swinging himself up behind you, pulling you back against his chest. The feeling of his slow heartbeat against your back along with the gentle cadence of the horse quickly lulled you to sleep as you relaxed in the comfort of your lover’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr! @stretchkingblog97
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
